


Red

by KarrineGenesis (MattySeptiplierTale)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattySeptiplierTale/pseuds/KarrineGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is only a little rough. Mark enjoys it way to much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Mark slipped his shirt off and stretched, chest displayed for Jack to see. The Irishman looked up and inhaled sharply, swallowing. He stood and got close, fingers grazing over his chest.

"Mark... Get on the bed, on your hands an' knees." Oh. It was THAT time... Mark nodded eagerly and started to climb onto the bed on his hands and knees. Jack reached around his waist and unbuttoned his jeans, slipping them down so they rested at his knees. 

Jack slipped the boxers down as well and rubbed Mark's ass, squeezing his thighs. "Jack..." Mark muttered, and Jack slapped his ass hard, making Mark give a small whine.

"Don't speak." Jack's voice was low as he continued to squeeze and rub, before slapping his other cheek, making Mark whine again. Jack let Mark go and went to go find a condom and lube. 

Mark whimpered as he was left on the bed, ass in the air and face pressed into the pillow. He was a little more comfortable now...

Jack slipped the condom on and grabbed the butt plug, lubing it up. He pushed it in softly, listening to Mark's moan.

Jack slapped Mark's ass again, and the other jerked. Jack chuckled a little as Mark whimpered, squeezing his now pink flesh, slapping him hard again. Mark moaned a little and Jack pressed his cheek to the warm skin, before pulling back and slapping him again.

He sat up and started rubbing up Mark's body, starting at his hips and ran his hands up his sides.

Jack pulled back and slapped Mark's ass again, making him whimper. Jack continued for a few minutes till Mark's ass was bright red and he was a whimpering, moaning mess.

Jack took hold of the plug and gently pulled it out, making Mark start to shake a little, giving a moan.

Jack automatically positioned himself to push into Mark, going as far as he could before he layed on top of him, one hand keeping him up so he didn't put all his weight on him.

He wrapped his arm around Mark's waist and gently wrapped his fingers around Mark's member, pumping him gently. Mark bucked underneath him, and he moved a little inside the other, giving a moan.

After a few moments, however, Mark came, tightening around Jack as his arms failed, buckling. Jack quickly got off and pulled out, helping Mark up a little. Mark whimpered and pushed Jack down, pinning his wrists to the bed. "You didn't even need this…"

"It was just in case." Jack answered as Mark slipped the condom off and took Jack into his mouth.

Jack bucked into the heat of Mark's mouth, and Mark continued, until Jack climaxed and cum filled his mouth. He tried to catch as much as he could in his mouth, swallowing.

He wiped his mouth and coughed. "I love you Jack..." Mark whispered as Jack sat up and threaded his fingers through Mark's raven hair. "Love Ya to, Ya dork." He muttered, leaning forward and kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Request smut because I'm starting to get good at it.


End file.
